Mickie James, will you be my Valentine?
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Once again, it is Valentine's Day. One Superstar has always hated Valentine's Day, but one special Diva can change his mind. Jeff/Mickie, Matt, Maria, Ashley, Melina


Mickie James, will you be my Valentine?

By Sister of Destruction

**A/N: Hello! What's up, fanfic readers?? Sorry about the lack of updates for "Best of Friends." I just don't know exactly how I want everything to go. However, I did put up another chapter of "WWE Does Dance" last night. Read it please! Lol. Anyway, this is my newest wrestling fic. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything to do with World Wrestling Entertainment. This means that I do not own the Hardys, Mickie James, or any of the other WWE Divas.

Rating: G to PG to be safe

Distributing: Ask first!

Genre: Romance

Pairings/characters: Jeff Hardy/Mickie James, Matt Hardy and other WWE Divas

Part One: Introduction – **Normal POV**

On Valentine's Day of 2008, Jeff Hardy was walking through the arena to get to his locker room with a tray of cupcakes. On the way, he was thinking,_ God! I hate Valentine's Day! I just cannot wait for this day to be over! Matt always gets more valentines than I do, so what's the point?_

Jeff walked into his locker room to see Matt Hardy sitting on the plush sofa that was in the room.

"Hey, Jeffro. What the heck is up with the cupcakes?" asked Matt.

"Ehh… I have no idea. I just baked them yesterday and I was just going to pass 'em around."

_Meanwhile…_

Part 2: So Excited! – **Mickie's POV**

As I made my way around the arena, my good friends Ashley Massaro, Maria Kanellis, and Melina Perez stopped me.

"Mickie, wait! We wanted to give you this," said Maria, handing me a cupcake.

"Aww! Thanks, Ria!" I exclaimed.

"No Mickie! It's not for you! It's for Jeff Hardy. See? It's got his face on it," Ashley said, pointing. "His face on this cupcake is orange, and his hair is green because his hair is always many different colors. We also put something special inside."

"Ooh. He'll love it! What's inside the cupcake?" I asked Melina.

"Girl, we are not telling you! Jeff will have to see for himself," Melina replied in a singsong voice.

"Thanks, girls! I'll let you know if he likes it!" I shouted, running to Jeff's locker room. I was so excited to give Jeff his present!

Part 3: "What should I do?" – **Matt's POV**

_In Jeff's locker room_

"Oh God Matt! What do I do?" Jeff cried, looking at me exasperatedly.

"Geez Jeff! Just give Mickie the cupcake and the earrings inside of it!" I told him.

"But Matt…" my brother whined. "Mickie's going to kill me if I don't give her something decent! Help me!"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I really have to go now. I promised Lita I'd spend Valentine's Day with her." Not knowing what else to say, I muttered, "Happy V Day, Jeff. Bye," and walked out of my brother's locker room.

**Jeff's POV**

I couldn't believe this! Matt, my own brother. He wouldn't help me on Valentine's Day! What am I going to do? Mickie's going to kill me!

Part 4: Present Exchange/Moment of Truth: Mickie's POV

"Hi, Jeff! Happy Valentine's Day!" I cried, walking into Jeff's locker room.

"Oh. Uhh… hiya, Mickie," Jeff said distractedly.

"Jeff? What's wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you something good for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, I only made you a cupcake with pink frosting."

"Is the cupcake chocolate?" I asked Jeff.

"Uhh… Yes?"

"Then it's cool. Actually, I only made you a cupcake too. It's chocolate too, but with yellow frosting," I said, giving Jeff the cupcake.

The look on Jeff's face was priceless when he saw himself made out of icing! He really loved it! He took a bite out of it before he had to stop.

"Ow! I think I just bit something hard," he cried.

Jeff's POV 

I dug into my cupcake and pulled out… a ring!

"Mickie? This ring is gorgeous!" I said, crying. The ring was small and silver with a picture of a heart on it.

"Aw, I knew you'd love it! C'mon c'mon! Gimme my cupcake!" Mickie laughed. She took a bite before pulling out a pair of heart – shaped stud earrings.

Crying, she said, "Jeff! God, these earrings are beautiful! Thank you!" I then helped her with the earrings and she helped me put on my ring.

**Mickie's POV**

"Mickie? There's something I'd like to ask you," Jeff said nervously.

"Well, what do you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Mickie James, will you be my Valentine?"

Squealing, I screamed, "OH OF COURSE YES!!!!! I do wish to be your valentine. Will you be mine?"

"Of course I do."

Then, Jeff and I hugged each other and kissed right in his locker room. I had a great Valentine's Day ever with one of my best friends!

**Jeff's POV**

Oh my God! Mickie James just kissed me! Definitely the best Valentine's Day I have ever had.

**Mickie's POV**

Me too.

**The End!**

**A/N: Phew! Now, it's the end of my Valentine's Day one shot. Pretty long and I apologize, but I love how it turned out. I'm elated that Mickie agreed to be Jeff's Valentine. They make a wicked good pair, don't you think? Again, happy Valentine's Day!**

**- Jen**


End file.
